Loud?
by moonfaerie326
Summary: Inuyasha has been away for awhile. Leaving Kagome alone in their apartment alone. He comes home and they will refind themselves. not good with summaries. Review!


Title: Loud?

Length: One-Shot :D

Summary: Inuyasha's home, He and Kagome have a little catching up to do!

AN: I hope this story is alright…I wrote it while I was in the hospital last night…so I might have been a little loopy. Heh. But I think it turned out alright!

"Kagome," he called slamming the door to their apartment. "I'm home." He smirked as he caught her fresh scent wafting out from their bathroom.

"Oh." She said surprised as he rounded the corner, she was in the bathroom wearing booty shorts, tank top, and hopping around on one foot putting on her socks. "You're here early." She called as she pulled her sock on and straightened up, wiping her wet hair out from in front of her eyes.

He watched as her gaze swept his body, her eyes glittering in arousal. "I couldn't wait to see you, so I snuck out early." He smirked, holding his arms out for her.

She smiled brightly as she bounded into his arms, "I've missed you Inu." She called her lips claiming his into a passionate kiss. As soon as he started to get into it she ran out of his arms, her laughter following her down the short hallway and into the kitchen. "You hungry?" she called out, waiting for him to appear from out of the bedroom.

He stood stock still, his cock hard and wanting, "Yeah," he grumbled, "you."

"What?" she called out, her sweet voice echoing off the walls. He slowly began to walk out of the room, inhaling slowly as he smelt her arousal filling the area.

"I'll have a sandwich." He said, smiling as he leaned against the counter.

She quickly fixed him up a sandwich placing it on a plate and sliding it across the counter to him. "So…" she stated, placing her hands on the countertops, her breasts pressing together nicely, giving him a nice few of her cleavage.

He gulped, his sandwich getting lodged in his throat. "Uh…" he murmured, trying to tear his eyes away from her breasts.

She'd lowered her lashes, completely unaware of his attentions on her. "…did you miss me?" She asked softly, glancing away her mind filled with insecurities.

He polished of the rest of his sandwich in a few bites. "Kagome," he said, swallowing the sandwich quickly. "Baby," he murmured. "Of course I missed you," He hurriedly made his way around the counter scooping her into his arms in a giant hug. "Baby." He murmured when she simply closed her eyes. "Look at me." She slowly opened her eyes, gazing at him with her bright, loving, blue eyes. "You know I missed you don't you?" he questioned nuzzling her neck, in the spot that gave her so much pleasure.

She moaned her knees getting weak from the attentions. "Yes." She sighed, her voice breathy. "I just needed to hear you say it." She ran her hands up his chest, peeling his jacket from his shoulders.

"You know what I need?" he questioned huskily. She simply shook her head. "You. God baby, I need to feel your dripping pussy wrapped around my cock, I need to feel it throbbing with your need for me. I need to see you sweaty, glistening, and panting, you're hair mussed from out actions. I need you so much, Kagome." She was panting heavily by now, her eyes glazed over in lust. "Can I have you?" He questioned, his tone silky.

She nodded, pants being released from her parted pink lips. "Have me." She moaned out, as he ground his erection against her pelvis. "Take all of me."

He grinned seductively, "I plan too." He stated, capturing her lips in a hot kiss, his tongue pushing past her lips and tangling intimately with hers. She groaned into his mouth, rocking her hips against his as he pulled away from the kiss, his mouth trailing down her neck and suckling the junction of her neck and shoulder. He trailed one hand down her side, slipping it between the thin fabric of her tank top. He pushed her back against the wall, rubbing her side lovingly as he stepped between her parted thighs causing her to wrap them around his waist. He slowly lifted his hands up pulling her top with it. He quickly divested her of the offending material, flinging it to the side, he was very pleased when he found she was wearing no bra, claiming her lips in another kiss, his hands moving to cup her firm breasts.

She moaned wantonly, her hips grinding against his in a faster rhythm. Her shorts had slipped up slightly from her ministrations, revealing more of the tops of her creamy thighs. "You like that?" he asked, quickly shedding his own shirt, his other hand working its way up the leg of her shorts, brushing against her wet cunt softly. "No underwear?" He questioned, his approval in his voice.

"Hoped you'd be here." She gasped out as one of his long slim fingers entered her. She moved against his finger, having missed the feel of his body pressed against hers. He removed his finger, setting her down and quickly pulling down her shorts.

"There you go." He said, grinning, starting at her feet, which were incased in pink striped socks, little puff balls at her ankles, his gaze trailed up her long slender legs, his gaze settling on the triangle of hair, glistening with her juices. He licked his lips salaciously, his gaze then flowing up her toned abdomen passing over her belly button and sliding up to her full pert breasts, her nipples hard and waiting for his mouth to suckle them. He grinned broader, his gaze following the curve of her neck, and settling on her face, her gaze hot and burning, the desire clear behind her eyes. She slinked her way towards him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she kissed along his neck. Her hands trailed down, softly massaging his pecs, his abs, anything she could get her hands on. As soon as she was sure she had touched every inch of his skin her hands lowered, playing along the waistband of his slacks. Her fingers dancing along the hem, dipping beneath it and tickling his skin, teasing him with her soft touches. "take them off, Kagome," he said gruffly, pressing his hips more firmly into her grip.

She quickly undid his pants, and slipped them down, his boxers coming down along with them. She pushed them down to just above his knees, her hands unable to reach any further. Instead of bending down to completely rid him of them, she stepped into his embrace, her leg wrapping around the backs of her thighs, pushing his pants down the rest of her way with her cotton covered foot.

As soon as she'd freed him from the confines of his pants he slipped his fingers back inside of her, causing her head to bang against the wall loudly in bliss. She let out a groan of pure pleasure.

He pumped faster, watching as the pleasure crossed her features, as her panting moans picked up in pace and volume. "Oh, Inuyasha!" She groaned loudly.

"Shh." he murmured suavely.

She didn't seem to hear him as her moans only got louder. "Hm, Inu, Oh, Please…"

He grinned smugly. "Kagome," He taunted. "The neighbors will hear you. Again."

She bit her lip, her eyes shining brightly in attempt to stifle her moans. He smirked at her, a fang popping out of his mouth as he doubled his efforts, obviously not intent on keeping her quiet. Her pink lips parted, slick from her saliva as a something akin to a scream past her lips as she came all over his hands. Her inner muscles clenching around fingers. "You really did miss me, huh?" he asked, kissing her passionately, securing her body around his hips as he aligned his near-painful erection with her wet core.

He thrust in before she could answer, her head knocking against the wall and a loud gasp/moan to escape her lips. He gripped the back of her neck, keeping her head from thumping the wall anymore. "Remember, neighbors," were the only words he said before he began to pound ferociously into her compliant body. His thrusts causing her back to thump against the wall, loud moans coming from the both of them, neither of them being anything near quiet.

DONE!


End file.
